memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma
Hanschelle(n) Hallo, ich hatte die Handschelle absichtlich mit dem "n" versehen, da es eigentlich die Einyahl nicht gibt. Hatte mich da mal auch zum Teil an Wikipedia gehalten (da steht es auch mit "n"). Handschelle würde nur an einem Handgelent befestigt. da es aber immer 2 sind, müsste es IMHO Handschellen heißen.--Tobi72 07:54, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) habs mal in Diskussion:Handschelle gepostet lg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:09, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bild gelöscht Ich hab vielleicht ein wenig vorschnell Bild:Logo Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz.svg gelöscht, obwohl Du hier gemeint hast, Du willst eine neue Version drüber laden. Da aber inzwischen ja Bild:Allianz-Logo.png besteht hoffe ich, das war nicht so schlimm, ansonsten kannst Du als Admin das Bild ja wieder holen. Entschuldigung, falls das falsch war.--Bravomike 15:41, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Konspiration und Verschwörung Also ich hatte Konspiration angelegt und kurze Zeit später du Verschwörung. Was machen wir damit nun? Hatte dich und Bravomike zuerst verwechselt.--Tobi72 15:20, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :huch, also, ich schlage vor wir verwandeln das eine in einen redirect zu dem anderen... welchen zu was, ist mir --Klossi 08:32, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC)egal :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:15, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Kein Probem. Ich denke mache Konspiration zum Redirect und Verschwörung zum Artikel.--Tobi72 22:50, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Hoffe so ist es ok.--Tobi72 22:55, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geschichte der Menschheit Könntest du mir mal einen großen Gefallen tun, du hast doch dieses Bild hier http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:Dilithium_verarbeitungs_Anlage_der_F%C3%B6deration.jpg so bearbeitet, dass man keine Schrift mehr sehen kann. Kannst du mal für mich mal bitte aus diesem Bild hier http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=138&pos=12 die Schrift entfernen. Ich brauche dieses Bild für den Artikel Geschichte der Menschheit und das Bild find ich zeigt den ersten Weltkrieg am besten, das Problem ist halt nur die Schrift störrt. Ich dank dir schon mal für deine Mühe.--Klossi 14:20, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) thumb|bitteschön :) hoffe titel ist ok soweit. lg Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:45, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Genau so wollt ich es haben (Perfekt) vielen Dank --Klossi 18:55, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Schlachten um DS9 Hallo, könntest Du Dir bitte noch mal die Diskussion unter Diskussion:Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9#Titel... durchlesen und Dich äußern. So wie es im Moment ist ist die Situation unhaltbar, deswegen möchte ich die Sache endlich so oder so durchziehen.--Bravomike 10:09, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sperrung Wieso hast du denn Alpha-Quadrant gesperrt? Die IP hat doch reingeschrieben, dass es nicht als gesichert gilt, dass Sol auf der Grenze liegt (zwar an der flaschen Stelle, aber dennoch korrekt). Warum also sperren? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:36, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :laut der versionsgeschichte kahm es kahm es häufig, zu dieser änderung, die immer wieder rückgänig gemacht wurde. dies ist ohnehin ein heisses thema... ich hielt eine sperrung für sinnvoll und dringend überfeällig. bist du anderer meinung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:40, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Naja...ich meinte nur wegen der letzten Änderung. Die war ja korrekt. Wenns aber so oft nicht-kanonische Änderungen gab, kanns gesperrt bleiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:42, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Logo Sternenflotte 2270er Kann ich dich nochmal um einen Gefallen als Grafiker bitten. Kannst du mir mal bitte ein Sternenflottenlogo aus den 2270ern erstellen. Bräuchte ein einzelnes wie hier aus dieser Vorlage. Bild:TMP Insignias SM.jpg Die Farbe ist mir eigentlich egal, wichtig ist mir nur das ich eins dieser Abzeichen für den Artikel habe. Danke für deine Mühe.--Klossi 08:32, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :hehe, kuck mal hier: Bild:Sternenflotte Emblem ab 2270er.svg. ich kanns trotzdem mal einfärben wenn du willst--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:44, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Oh super das hab ich ja gar nicht gesehen, aber ich denke mal das dürfte mir schon reichen danke für deine Hilfe :)--Klossi 08:52, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Typ 6 Shuttle Wie ich schon hier geschrieben habe ist die Bezeichnung laut MA/en kanonisch, als Quelle wird ein Dialog in angegeben, ich hab die Folge schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, denke aber, wir können der MA/en da vertrauen. Hast Du was dagegen, wenn ich den Artikel zurückverschiebe? Ansonsten müsste man erst mal die Episode gegenprüfen, um ganz sicher zu gehen.--Bravomike 21:34, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. aber danke der nachfrage :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:50, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, wollt nur sicher gehen. Was den Rest angeht: In einigen Punkten vertraue ich jetzt einfach mal der MA/en, aber es gibt auch einige Fälle, in denen die aktuelle Bezeichnung nicht kanonisch ist, z.B. Typ 11 oder Arbeitsbiene. Das wären Kandidaten für den Sammelartikel--Bravomike 08:01, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) D'Alison-Typ Shuttle Ok, du hast natürlich recht, es gibt ein Cockpit, aber ist das nich eine Standart-Kulisse, egal zu welchem Shuttle es gehört? Wenn nicht: ich finde diesen letzten Absatz sehr verwirrend. Zum anfang steht, dass es nur ein Modell gibt, das später ein Original wurde. gleich danach steht, dass eine 1:1-Anfertigung zu teuer war und nich gebaut wurde. Am Ende gibt es ein Modell in Originalgröße. HÄ? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:04, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hast du darüber Infos? Wenn ja, kannst du das dann bitte ein wenig entwirren? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:20, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::mh, ja vieleicht sollte man es umschreiben. also, soweit ich weiss ist es so: ursprünglich gab es nur eine miniatur, dann sollte das ganze 1:1 nachgebaut werden, hat man auch gemacht, sah nur sehr kantig aus. was das innenleben angeht, so bin ich der meinung das es verschiedene sets gab. eines für diesen Typ und eins für dieses kleinere, welches man erst später sah. bin mir da aber auchnicht so sicher. sorry, hatte gestern vergessen zu antworten^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:26, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Schade. Ich hab dazu eben auch keine Informationen, deswegen kann ich das auch nich besser schreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:39, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf: Wenn man die Geschichte der Entwicklung des "Typ 7"s auf Ex Astris Scientia durchliest findet man so ziemlich alles, was man als Zuschauer wissen kann, ob auch produktionsinterne Informationen vorlagen, als der Artikel geschrieben wurde weiß ich nicht. Scheinbar gab es zwei oder drei Miniaturmodelle, ein schlecht gelungenes Originalgrößemodell und auch mehrer leicht variierte Innenräume. Das Cockpit wurde dann scheinbar irgendwann zerstört, und später wurde das eines Typ 6 Shuttles verwendet--Bravomike 21:45, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Eine Sinnvolle und begründete Einmischung ist (IMO) immer erwünscht :). Danke, ich habs mal dementsprechend versucht zu entwirren... Bild:Delta Flyer Konstruktion.jpg Ja, danke, kommt nicht drin vor, hatte ich verwechselt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:43, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Vandalismus Öha... Ich dachte schon, dass ich mich damit leicht in die Nesseln setze und u.U. gleich auch die ganze Umgebung aussperre. ^^ BTW, ich stelle gerade fest, dass diese IP-Lokalisationsservices total unzuverlässig sind: Für meine IP erhalte ich über utrace einen Ort in der Nähe von Kassel, mit geobytes.com Berlin als Standort, was beides definitiv falsch ist, obwohl utrace deutlich näher dran liegt ^^. 21:08, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ich denke mal der geht zum nächsten knotenpunkt, bei mir ist das eben sehr nahe dran :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:46, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Bemüh dich nicht, Jediritter und diese IP sind ein und der derselbe. "Jediritter" hat noch nix geschrieben (niemand wusste überhaupt, dass es den gibt) und die IP hat den sofort beleidigt -> ergo: ein Schizophräner :) Meinte Bravomike (und hat mich auch davon überzeugt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:18, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Kann mich dem nur anschließen er ist nicht aktiv, nur kaum wird er angegriffen heult er rum naja hier braucht einer echt aufmerksamkeit und will sich hier wichtig machen und uns nerven.--Klossi 20:35, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::wo wir schonmal dabei sind. gibt es eine möglichkeit herauszufinden welche ip adresse ein registrierter user gerade verwendet?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung. Wäre aber nützlich, wenns mal wieder einen solchen "Benutzer" gibt. (Oder für welchen Zweck willst du das wissen?^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:50, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Auch von mir: Keine Ahnung. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ich gestern die erste IP gesperrt habe und dann festgestellt habe, dass Jediritter auch als gesperrt angezeigt wurde, also einfach ignorieren. Aber ob man auch anders die IP rausfinden kann weiß ich auch nicht, müsste doch aber bestimmt irgendwie möglich sein, oder?--Bravomike 20:55, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich würde einfach mal vorschlagen sperrt doch mal einen von uns mal als nicht angemeldeter user für 1 minute und dann probieren wir mal ob es klappt als regestrieter user sich einzuloggen.--Klossi 21:09, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Frachtraum Bitte Satz beenden :): :In verschiedenen Episoden der ersten und zweiten staffel wird wie gehts weiter^^? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:33, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :huch, haha. sorry, hatte nochmal recherchiert von festgestellt das die aussage die ich machen wollte nicht zutrifft, hab dann vergessen den satz wieder zu löschen^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:40, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Alles klar :) Du bist doch auch Admin, oder? Könntest du hier: Diskussion:Hauptseite mal vorbeischauen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:46, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:53, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :gern :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:10, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Da du mal grad da bist, kannst du mal hier: Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung vorbeikucken :) Da warten Aufgaben für ein Admin ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:05, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Wiedereinmal bin ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoranische Rangabzeichen Grüss dich ich weiß ich nerve :) aber ich möchte dich noch einmal um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du mir mal die Bajoranischen Rangabzeichen wie hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/ranks.htm und das Bajoranische Logo wie hier http://www.st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/bajoran/insignia.htm gestalten.--Klossi 15:40, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :du nervst mich nicht, im gegebteil. schön das du mich dazu animierst :). ich kuck mal was ich machen kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:40, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich Danke dir für deine Mühe :)--Klossi 16:44, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :so, habs fertig gemacht. hoffe es geht so. kann ich dir das ganze vieleicht als mail schicken oder so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:51, 9. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Super da kann ich ja dann mit den Uniformen anfangen ich geb dir meine mail addy: xxx@xxx.xxx zensiert von Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich --Klossi 20:05, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :ist raus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:09, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hab sie erhalten vielen Dank für deine Mühe. So kannst meine Mail Addy hier wieder löschen (Leider gibt es hier zu viele Trolle und hab keine Lust das meine Addy missbraucht wird ;) Nochmals vielen Dank---Klossi 20:15, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich muss dich nochmal nerven mein PC kann keine .svg Dateien öffnen, hab es eben auch nochmal auf meinem Arbeitsrechner versucht und das ging leider auch nicht. Kannst du einfach mal die Bilder Hochladen, kannst das auch ohne Beschriftung machen und ich kümmer mich dann um die Beschriftung usw währe ganz nett von dir wenn du es hmal machen würdest Danke --Klossi 10:14, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :um die svgs im browser anzuzeigen brauchst du das svg-plugin. schau mal hier download --11:53, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Alles klar Danke für den Hinweis so hab sie mir nun runtergeladen und alles hat funktioniert, hast tolle Arbeit geleistet bei den Rangabzeichen ich Danke dir :)--Klossi 12:35, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Danke das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast die Bilder nochmal im richtigen Format hochzuladen, jetzt hat alles wieder seine Ordnung :)--Klossi 19:35, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: aufmerksamkeit Danke, hab' sie empfangen. :) 21:39, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bilder Hi :) Mal ne winzige Bitte: könntest du vielleicht Bilder, die du hochlädst, n bissl verkleinern (von der Dateigröße her). Ich meine, wir achten alle drauf und über 150 KB - Bilder sind doch n bissl arg groß, das geht doch noch ziemlich zu komprimieren und nicht immer leidet die Qualität drunter (und grade du als Grafiker solltest doch zig Programme dafür haben ;) ). Wär nett, danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:20, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :obwohl es mir wehtut, werd ich in zukunft versuchen daran zu denken ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:48, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hi hab gerade Probleme mit Bilder hochladen kannst du bitte mal das Bild http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=44&pos=71 hochladen, will mal sehen ob das bei dir klappt, dann weiß ich das der Fehler an meinem Rechner liegt oder ob es bei MA gerade Probleme mit dem Bilder hochladen gibt .--Klossi 13:20, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ok das hat sich erledigt brauchst es nicht mehr hochzuladen. Irgendwie war ein Fehler beim Bilder hochladen, aber der ist zum Glück behoben.--Klossi 07:13, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Sofortiges Löschen Hallo Shisma, kannst du bitte mal bei Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung. Da sind ein paar Artikel, die gelöscht werden können.--Tobi72 07:18, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :ok--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:48, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke--Tobi72 10:56, 3. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Diskussionen Hallo Shisma, wollte dich nur bitten, bei Diskussionen in deiner Ebene zu bleiben. Ich meine, wenn du eine Diskussion beginnst, schreibe immer in der ersten ebene. Oder wenn du als erster antwortest immer in der zweiten Ebene ':'. Das mache alles etwas übersichtlicher und man erkennt auch ohne den Namen gelesen zu haben, wer antwortet. Danke.--Tobi72 08:58, 20. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Definition Zustimmung http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Logik bitte definiere, was du mit "zustimmen" meinst. Es wurden verschiedene Vorschläge gemacht. Wenn es zur Ausgangsfrage geht beachte die Formulierungsweise der Frage. -- Enomine 16:42, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Dein Nutzername ,der ist nicht zufällig ein vulkanischer Begriff, oder (siehe Shisma)??? Das würde dann so einiges erklären (bitte nicht negativ auffassen; hab mich nur schon immer gewundert, wie du zu dem Namen gekommen bist....)--Lt.Reed 19:40, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :hehe, nein. eigentlich hab ich damals von diesem song angeleitet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhjG47gtMCo und falsch geschrieben. naja, die bedeutung ist ähnlich http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schisma, soviel wie Spaltung, Trennung. aber schön das du nachfragst :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:38, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Deine "Einmischung" Kein Problem, ich bin dir sogar dankbar dafür, denn ich kann leider wirklich nur sehr selten ins Netz, da ich privat immernoch kein Netz habe, deswegen hätte er ewig auf ne Antwort warten müssen, das wär ja wirklich unschön. Ich hoffe, dass sich das bald geregelt hat und ich endlich wieder aktiv hier arbeiten kann... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:58, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Der springende Punkt Hallo, es ist zwar nur eine Kleinigkeit aber es geht um den wie Bravomike es so schön nennt "den springenden Punkt". Es ist zwar keine offizielle Richtlinie, aber wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, den Punkt am Satzende vor eine mögliche Quellenangabe zu setzen, nicht dahinter, also "Text xxx xxx. (Quelle)" statt "Text xxx xxx (Quelle).", ist zwar eine Kleinigkeit, aber der einheitlichkeit der Artikel haben wir uns so geeinigt es so zu machen. Hier kannst du das auch nochmal nachlesen Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi#Der springende Punkt und Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike#Der Springende Punkt. --Klossi 10:49, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ok, ich werd versuchen dran zu denken^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:57, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Punkt, Punkt, Punkt Wie kriegst du den ... hin? Also dass das ein Zeichen wird? Is das n ASCII Code? Also das Zeichen, was du für Morn zum ändern gegeben hast. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:29, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich kopiere das zeichen jedes mal^^. kuck mal unter ...--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:31, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ah, ok, danke^^. Du arbeitest ja grad die Vorlagen ein, da fallen mir 2 Sachen auf: 1. im einleitenden zitat in Mensch hast du nur Hamlet als Quelle angegeben, da wissen wir aber nich, wer das gesagt hat und wo... 2. in Rikers Versuchung hast du die Dialogzitat-Vorlage verwendet. Dort sind aber nun Regieanweisungen fett geschrieben (zB Q (über Worf): und das dürfte eigentlich nich sein...) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:37, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich arbeite sie nicht einm, ich mache nur ein ausgedehnten praxistest:) :#hamlet hat es gesagt^^ :#was schlägst du vor? :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:40, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Achso^^ #aber wo wurde Hamlet zitiert? und von wem? ansonsten wärs ja canonisch mehr als grenzlastig^^ #durch ne neue Bedingung? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:55, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich misch mich mal kurz ein: eine weitere Bedingung würde ich für zu komplex halten, warum schreibt man das nicht einfach die die "Regieanweisungen"?--Bravomike 22:59, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :also :# :#ka wie sowas funktioniert :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:57, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Nun :) # hat sich erledigt^^ # na irgendwie, dass man für solche Anweisungen son |xxx| Ding reinbringt, ich hab doch da auch keine Ahnung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:00, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wir sollten vielleicht besser auf der richtigen Diskussionsseite weiterreden, aber kurz: dafür müsste man eine weitere if-Bedingung einführen, und das wird meiner Meinung nach ziemlich komplex, auch in der Benutztung, weil alle Bedingungen durchnummeriert sind, aber wie gesagt, reden wir an der richtigen Stelle weiter...--Bravomike 23:03, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Zitat Sorry für den schnellen Revert, aber ich habe jetzt erst bemerkt, dass dan Ep-Link garnicht funktioniert. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung, aber damit Du erst mal Bescheid weißt wegen des Reverts--Bravomike 22:34, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Du hast in die Zitat-Vorlage das "cite" zu "q" geändert. Jetz hat sich aber irgendwie die Schrift dabei verändert. Wo ist denn der Unterschied zwischen "cite" und "q"? Am besten du schaust gleich mal hier vorbei. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:41, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Semantische MA Wir haben uns hier darauf geeinigt, keine "span" -Tags oder ähnliches zu verwenden. Deswegen würde ich erstmal im Artikel Sternenbasengroßrechner die Anweisungen wieder rausnehmen. Wenn du ne andere Meinung dazu hast, melde dich. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:38, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich will dich beklauen Ich würde gerne aus deiner Textseite dieses Personenbeschreibungsfeld übernehmen für meine Benutzerseite. Hast du was dagegen?--''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 12:39, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :du meinst vermutlich Benutzer:Shisma/test. das ding funktioniert leider nochnicht gänzlich aber es soll ohnehin mal eine allgemein verfügbare vorlage sein, wenn ichs denn endlich mal hinbekommen sollte das ding vernünftig zu programmieren. ich schlage vor du wartest oder du kopierst einfach den folgenden text: lg --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:46, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:! Sorry, hab Dich nicht erkannt--Bravomike 20:38, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :war ich auch nicht, ist jemand von wikia der mir helfen will, habe keine ahnung wozu das gut ist ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:39, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Oh, na dann mal abwarten, was bei rauskommt...--Bravomike 20:41, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :er hats mir erklärt. das ist der sauberste weg einen | strich in eine if abfrage zu tun. daher wohl nützlich für viele vorlagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:46, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gut, dann kann die Vorlage auch für immer bleiben, wenn sie auch noch wo anders Nutzen bringen kann--Bravomike 20:47, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC)